Please return to me
by 1KeyFun
Summary: One bullet changed it all . One day , took everything from me ... And that day supposed to be the best day of my life ... But every day I still believe that he will return to me ... Sasunaru , first story . Please read and tell me your thoughts !
1. Sai

Sasukes POV

It was a normal morning . That's what I thought . Until I saw a calendar .

"Shit ." that's right , Narutos birthday was in a few days , and I still don't have a gift .

"Hey , Sasuke , what ya doing ?" Naruto entered the kitchen still in his pajamas ... _"God he looks so good ..."_

"Um ... Nothing . Listen Naruto , I have some plans for today , so ... um ... I was thinking if you would like to watch some movies later tonight ?" I said , not even looking at his eyes , my head was spinning whit ideas for Narutos birthday gift .

" Yeah , I would like that . What you're gonna do today ?" Naruto asked as he started to make himself some coffee .

"Hn" I responded and started to get ready .

"Hey ! What that suppose to mean ?"

"Hn"

"Sasuke !"

"See you later tonight , sexy ." and I gave him a goodbye kiss .

"Teme..." and he closed the door not seeing my smirk on the face . _" I have the perfect gift ."_

Whit Sakura

"So , Sasuke, what's up ?" Sakura smiled as we drank our tea in the park .

"I kinda need your help ." I admitted whit annoyed face .

"Oh my god ... I can't believe the mighty Uchiha needs my help " and she started to laugh .

"Okay ... That's not funny . It's about Naruto ." I took another slip of my tea and watched as her face became serious .

"What's wrong whit Naruto ?" she asked .I put my tea on the ground and sighted . "Any_ way I need to tell her ."_

"Well Narutos birthday is in few days , and I want to buy him a special gift . " I said , and looked at her , she was gaping , and glaring at me whit a glare that is asking to continue .

"You see , Sakura ... We are dating for more like five year and I decided that ... I ... want ... to ..."

"Oh my god ." she interrupted me . We stared at each other for a few seconds "Well continue ! " she almost screamed .

"Sakura , I want Naruto to marry me ." and then the hell broke lose .

"Holly GOD !" She screamed _"how can a person scream so loud ?"_

"Sasuke , your serious , right ?" She started jumping and running around the bench that we sat .

"Yes , Sakura, I'm going to propose to Naruto . "

She grabbed my hand and ran to the center of city , where the best jewelry is sold . Forgetting about everything ,even our teas ...

October 10

Narutos POV

I was feeling so happy . From the morning everything was great , Sasuke brought breakfast to bed , we had some snuggling time , we talked about the party that Sakura is planing for me and he told me that after the party we're going somewhere that he could give me his gift ... He was very sweet today . But even thought the day was great I still had a strange feeling that something is going to happen , I don't know for good or for bad ... I just have a strange feeling that I don't like . I was so in thoughts that I missed how Sasuke entered our room and sat next to me , taking my arm and squeezing it a bit .

"Naruto , is something wrong ?" Sasuke asked and his beautiful eyes looked right trough me . _"I can't lie"_

"Sasuke , I have a really bad feeling , I just don't know ... What if Sai is going to be at the party ?" yeah , Sai ... I guess I forgot to mention him . He is my ex-boyfriend , and the problem ? He can't give up on me ... Last time he met whit Sasuke ... Well lets say , Sai should be happy I was there . Even thought we broke up like five years ago , I still saw him last week , and he was hitting on me ... Again ! Sasuke isin't very patient and he's controlling and possessive and jealous and he gets angry very easy . And when he sees Sai , it seems like all the buttons presses them selves . And that's not very good .

"If he's going to be there and if I'm going to see him ... Let's say , you won't see him ." He stood up and dropped some clothes on the bed .

"Now let's get ready " he smiled and left the room . I was left alone whit my thoughts ... "No something is going to happen ,I just know that something is going to go wrong ." I whispered to myself and started to get dress , but the feeling never left me alone .

At the party

The party is amazing ! All my friends are here and even Jyraya decided to join us !

I'm feeling amazing I was sitting in Sakuras room on the second floor ,and still waiting for Sasukes surprise ... Speak of the devil .

"Naruto , I need you to come whit me ." He entered the room , smiled and took my hand , gently . When we reached the stairs I stopped him .

"Naruto , whats wrong ." He looked at me . I believe I looked terrified.

Sasukes POV

I followed Narutos gaze .Whit that the music went silent the room went silent . Deadly silent . Right before us , in front of entrance stood Sai . He held a gun to Narutos head . He also had that creepy smile . And he whispered something .

Narutos hand tighten around mine .

"Sasuke , I ..." Naruto didn't finish he was interrupted .

"Sasuke ,Sasuke ,Sasuke ..." Sai looked at me , his gun now pointed at me "You took him away from me , but the problem is , I want you to feel what I felt , so I'm not killing you , but killing your sweet boyfriend over there ." he slowly turned and pointed the gun again at Naruto .

"Sweet , Naruto , " he smiled and looked at Narutos eyes I felt how Naruto tensed up _"If he really loves him he won't shoot ." _I said to myself , hoping the best .

He stepped closer . Naruto took a step back and I'm whit him .

"If I can't have you , nobody can ..." And all I heard after those words was fire of the gun ...

_Yay ! Pleas tell me what you THINK ! _

_I would love to hear your thoughts and tell me Should I continue or do it a One Shot ? I also need a Beta , so if anyone wants me , tell me D: Please :p 3_


	2. Will you marry me ?

**Hey there ! I was thinking not to continue but I got few requests so here it is ! **

**It's short I know , but this is just a small chapter before the fight for Narutos life , if anyone wants to share anything , they can , I'm ready to listen !**

**Thank you to all the people who Fav/Fallowed !**

**(****っ◕‿◕****)****っ3**

**Chapter 2**

"Sasuke !" Sakura shouted , but Sasuke was in shock and trying to understand the picture he was seeing . Because just few seconds ago Naruto was shot and fell down the stairs . It's good that there were more people ,they caught Sai , and Kiba was punching his face quite hard , Sasuke really wanted to be the one doing that , but he just couldn't make himself move . He was shaking . Bad . He turned to see Sakura . She was saying something , but Sasuke didn't hear a thing ...

"What ?" He asked , his voice was husky .

"Sasuke ! Call 911 and help me ! " she was screaming , crying ...There was so much blood ... Sakura was holding something on Narutos shot wound .

Sasuke slowly took his phone and dialed 911 .

"911 , what's your emergency ?"

"I ... There ..."

"Sir ?"

Sasuke broke , he cried ...he couldn't talk . He had lost everything .

"Sir ? "

"SASUKE !" Sakura screamed . That scream brought him back to reality . He took a deep breath , and started to talk .

"There was this party and my lover was shot ... please , he needs help ..."

"Understood , please don't shut your phone , the ambulance and police are on their way ."

Sasuke put his phone on the stairs and slowly took steps closer to his lover , when he reached Naruto ,he dropped on his knees .

He took Narutos hand and started to stroke his cheek . Slowly Naruto opened his eyes .

"Naruto ?" Sasuke asked as not believing what he is seeing .

"Hey , Sasuke ..." his lovers voice was so week , there was so much pain .

"Naruto , I'm so sorry . I should have ..." Naruto didn't allow Sasuke to finish .

"It's not your fault ." he smiled ."Can I ... ask you something ?" Naruto asked , it was hard for him to speak , his breathing was shallow .

"Anything ."

"What was my surprise gift ?" Sasuke looked at Sakura and she gave a sweet smile . They both knew , this might be the last time ... Last time whit Naruto...

"Let's say , that I'll give you that gift after all this mess ends."

"No Sasuke , please . Please ." Naruto squeezed Sasukes hand a bit harder . "Tell me ,because I might not ..."

"No ! Please don't say that ! "

"Please Sasuke ..." Naruto took a deep breath and started coughing . To Sasukes fear he cough of blood ."

"Naruto , my gift was ..." Sasuke kissed Narutos hand and looked at Sakura , she smiled at him and said to continue , the whole room was silent waiting for Sasuke to finish except Sai , because he was already unconscious.

"My gift was a ring ." there were few gasps heard , Naruto looked a bit shocked , but then he smiled .

"Does that mean you ..." he didn't finish , he started coughing again .

"Naruto Uzumaki , will you marry me ?"

"Sasuke ..." Naruto looked at his lovers eyes and started to cry . "Yes ..."

Slowly Sasuke lowered himself , his lips touched whit Narutos cold ones . The moment he touched his lips Neruto lost consciousness and the sirens were heard . The ambulance and police were here .

After that Sasuke saw everything in slow motion .

How doctors took Naruto in the ambulance how Sai was picked up . He felt how Sakura hugged him and started to cry , Sasuke gave the hug back . But all he saw was the ambulance , then he saw Jyraya saying something to him . And he felt Kibas hand taking his wrist and walking to a taxi .

"Go to hospital , we'll come later . We need to speak whit police ."

"But Kiba , I ... "

"Sasuke , he needs you there , please go ." Kiba gave a quick hug and left Sasuke there . Sasuke took a deep breath . And sat in the taxi .

"This is it ." He whispered to himself .

"Where to sir ?"

"Just fallow the ambulance please ."

"Of course sir ." and the taxi took of after the ambulance to the hospital .


	3. It's all my fault

**Hey ! Chapter 3 is here ! Thank you for all Fav./Falowers and I'm really regretful for the reviews ! ****(****◠‿◠✿****)**

**Chapter 3**

After Sasuke entered the hospital he felt like his world was shaking ... He came back to the same place that he lost his parents and now the risk of losing his love was just unbearable .

Sasuke looked for a nurse anything that could give him something to hold on to . After few minutes he found a familiar face .

"Tsunade !" yeah , the granny was here . She was working here as one of the doctors .

"Sasuke ! You're here !" she hugged him and gave a little squeeze and whispered "I'm so so sorry for what happened ..."

"It can't be changed ." was simple Sasukes reply

Tsunade took a step back .She wanted to walk away when Sasuke stopped her by grabbing her wrist .

"Do you know anything ? Anything at all ?" he asked whit hope . Hope that that shot missed the organs , that Naruto didn't lost to much blood ... He wanted to hear that his dobe was safe and he'll be up by tomorrow . He wanted to hear her say _'You can plan wedding already '._ But that's not what he got .

"Sorry Sasuke , what I heard was that the bullet nearly missed his heart , he lost a lot of blood and because he fell down the stairs he can have some problems whit memory or even worse , if he survives ..." the last words came out as a whisper , but it was loud enough for Sasuke to hear .

"There is a chance that he won't make it ?" Sasuke asked ... he could feel how his body started to tremble .

"There is only 45% chance that he'll make it ." those words were enough for Sasuke to break .

"Sasuke , I..."

"Where can I wait ?" Sasuke cried ... He felt so broken , so alone ... he was alone .

"Fallow me ."

Sasuke fallowed Tsunade to a small room .

"Where are we ?"

"Your going to wait here , I will inform you about any change , but right now you have to understand that the doctors are fighting for his life . So please be calm , you know well enough that that brat can have 1% chance of surviving and he still would pull trough . "

Their small chat was interrupted by emergency call .

"Doctor Tsunade we need your help in the surgery emergency room ."

"Oh my ..." Tsunade whit no words just started to walk to the door .

"Wait ! Is something wrong ?" Sasuke shouted . Tsunade hesitated for few seconds ,but spoke .

"Naruto's in that room ."

That was enough . Sasuke stayed silent .

He was siting on a sofa , the room looked strange it had a small table some chairs a huge sofa and a bookshelf in the corner of a room . And that's it .

Sasuke stood up . He started walking when he looked up and saw a watch it showed 10:30 . Naruto was shot 9:05 .

"ugh ... it sucks."

He decided to sit back down the moment he did the door flew open and he saw Kiba , Sakura , Lee , Gaara , Ino , Shino , Hinata and Neji walk in .

"Sasuke ! How is he ?" Sakura asked first , she was in front of him in few milliseconds .

"Bad ."

"So you don't know a lot ?" Kiba sat down next to him whit his head down .

"45%..."

"What ?" Sakura looked at him confused .

"He has ..." Sasuke couldn't ... He just couldn't believe what he's going to say .

"Sasuke what's going on ?" Lee asked and walked to Sakura and took her small hand, never breaking his eyes from Sasuke . By now everyone looked at him , just waiting for him to say something .

"He has 45% chance of surviving this ."

There were few gasps heard , Ino broke down , she started to cry and literally fell on the ground , Hinata was instantly next to her .

Ino just couldn't believe what was happening ...It was all her fault .

"I-Ino-chan , it's okay , y-you know he'll m-make it ." Hinata tried to cheer her up but it wasn't helping .

"You don't understand ." Ino was shaking ,she just cried so bad , Sasuke was shocked for a bit ,he knew this was hard for everybody ,but didn't expect Ino to react like that .

"What don't we understand ?" Sasuke asked coldly .

"It was my fault !" she could bearably talk ,her body was shaking so bat , even Hinata was shaking whit her . Everyone was confused , What was her fault ?

Sasuke looked at her blankly .

"What do you mean ?" Sasuke talked whit her so cold , he wanted to be alone .

"Please don't be mad at me ! Please I didn't know !"

She looked at Sasukes eyes . She begged for something .

And Sasuke knew perfectly what she begged for . It was forgiveness ...

Sasuke stood up and walked to her , he had put his arm on her shoulder and spoke .

"What did you do ?"

"I...I told Sai about the party ..."

**Yay another chapter done ! Please oh please tell me what you think ! **

~(◡‿◡✿)

**Love 1KeyFun !**


	4. He'll survive

_**YAY ! Sorry I didn't update for so long , but I was on vacation whit my Family ! :D**_

_**And there was no internet access , and I didn't have a computer , so i just arrived and started writing ASAP ! **__**  
Thank You for all the reviews and Fav./Fallows.**_

_**~(**__**◡‿◕✿**__**) I hope you'll enjoy this ! **_

Chapter 4

The room would be silent if not for Inos tears and whispers .

She was on her knees , her both hands covering her face . She was so broken .

"Ino ." Sakura was the first to break the silence .

Everyone was focusing on Ino so nobody saw how Sasukes eyes were filling whit hatred .

"I don't understand ." She came closer to the shaking body "Why would you do that ?"

"I...I don't know ..." her voice was shaking .

Before anyone could even say a word Sasuke flew to her . Just flew , nobody saw even a movement .

"Fuck it ! There has to be a reason !" Sasuke grabbed her wrist and drawed her up to himself .

Ino stumbled .

He thought that if nobody is going to stop him , he will hurt Ino . And badly .

"Why ?! Why would you tell him , when you knew ?!" Sasuke was crushing her wrist .

"Sasuke , please stop ." Sakura interfered.

"Get away , Sakura ." Sasuke glared at her .

"Ino..." Sakuars voice was barely heard .

"I-I'm so sorry ." she looked at Sasukes eyes and winced . He looked so angry and at the same time so hurt .

"Just tell me why ?" Sasuke whispered to her . His grip eased . He put his head on her shoulders and started to shake ."Why ?"

"Sasuke , I ..." she took a deep breath "I like Sai ad I thought that maybe he might change , but ... God I'm so stupid ." she hugged Sasuke ."I'm so sorry , I never wanted this to happen ." she started to cry and Sasuke hugged back ,tightening the hold against her .

Suddenly everyone was around them hugging . It was a group hug .

They stayed in silence , when the door open and Jiraiya ran in to the room .

His eyes scanned the room and Finally saw what he wanted .  
He walked closer to the raven and gave him a hug .

Sasuke didn't knew how to react . So he hugged back .

"Sasuke ..."

"yeah ?"

"You didn't hear the news did you ?"

Sasukes heart skipped a beat . This could mean only good or bad .

The raven took a step back and looked at Jiraiya .

"Did something happened to Naruto ?" Sasukes voice was calm , whit no fear , just impatience .

"Y-yes ."

Sasukes heart started to pound really fast . This was it . Now was the moment he'll know ...

Everyone around them just stared , they just like Sasuke wanted to know .

"Sasuke , he's stable ." Jiraiya smiled .

Sasuke just smiled to himself .

"When?" Sasuke asked .

"What ?" Jyraya asked .

"When can I see the dobe ?" Sasuke just couldn't stop smiling , his dobe could actually survive . He actually might see those beautiful eyes , he could –no he will hear his voice once again !

"Tomorrow morning . " He shacked my shoulder . "sleep well tonight , your fiance has more chance to surviving ."Jiraiya winked and took his leave ."Have a good night everyone ."

"Jiraiya !" Sasuke stopped him .

"Yes ?" he turned to look .

"Sai , what happened to him ?"

Everyone were looking at Jiraiya .

"Well , he's actually at the hospital as well . You guys ... How should I put it ."

"We smashed him ." Kiba interfered whit a smirk on his face .

"That's the perfect word ." Jiraiya spoke ."Now I'm really taking the leave , I still need to talk to Tsunade .See you guys later ."

After the door closed , there was silence in the room .

Ino was afraid to speak ...

Sakura got closer to Ino , and ...

"SMACK !"

Sasuke turned to see what happened and saw Ino on the ground and Sakura standing above her .

"Sorry ... That's for Sasuke ." Sakura spoke .

"Sakura ..." Lee got closer to her . Ino just stood up , she didn't say a thing . _'I deserve it'._

"I understand you like him, but he's Sai . He is still obsessed whit Naruto ,'sight' I'm sorry , we'll talk about it later Ino ."

"Lee , we're leaving . " Sakura spoke calmly . She turned to look at Sasuke ." If you need anything , and I mean anything , just call or visit us " she winked "Have a good night ". She hugged him and took her leave .

Lee gave a good hand shake , and fallowed the pink head .

In few minutes Sasuke was alone in the room .

He couldn't blame his friends , they had their own lives . And his life was at risk of death .

Sasuke took a deep breath and lied down on the small sofa .

The darkness took him , slowly .

But before he fell asleep .He smiled .

"Tomorrow I'm going to see you , Naruto ." and he fell asleep . Wishing for the best .

_**YYYYYYY !**_

_**Chapter 4 FINISHED !**_

_**YAY ! Please PLEASE tell me what you thing , Should Naruto survive or not :D , because I still have thoughts ... :/**_

_**Can't decide :D**_

_**(have bot endings decided "If he survived or not") **_

_**Again thank you for the time you spend reading , hope you liked it Review , Fav./Fallow !**_

✧_･ﾟ__:__ *__･ﾟ__:* \(__◕‿◕✿__)/ *:__･ﾟ✧__*:__･ﾟ✧_


	5. Our first date

_Chapter 5 ! Yay ! Finally ! Thank you for the fav./fallows and reviews !_

_SORRY ! I know I didn't update asap , but I have some problems whit my F***ing internet __(¬_¬ )_

_P.S. I made a decision ! "Naruto surviving or dying ! " read and find out ;)_

_Enjoy !_

Chapter 5

The night went fast by . It was 6:30 in the morning at the moment . Sasukes eyes were closed he was standing in front of the door that led to his dobe .

Sasukes hands were shaking .

His heart was breaking .

He – Sasuke Uchiha was scared ...

Sasuke slowly took the handle and opened the door . He sighted and cracked his eyes open . Slowly .

His eyes fell on a small golden haired boy .

His dobes eyes were closed , there was no warm feeling spreading from the beautiful sky blue eyes .

His skin was pale ... Paler then Sasukes . His body was covered by a thin white blanked so you couldn't see the shot wound .

Sasuke was still standing near the door . He was looking over the room and his Naruto .

Narutos head was bandaged , there was small drop of blood that could be seen .

Sasuke was staring at his love when a tide of fresh air startled him . He turned to his right and saw a huge open window that showed a beautiful view of the forest , the Octobers sun gave a magnificent shine to the treas . When the wind blows the leafs slowly fall to the ground , it was beautiful .

' _How much Naruto would love the view . ' _Sasuke thought to himself .

He slowly walked closer to the golden boy and sat next to his bed on a small chair .

He took Narutos hand and squeezed it a bit .

" Wake up soon , okay . " he whispered .

Sasuke smiled to himself and hoped to see those eyes open .

How much he loved the Dobe , how much would he give just to see him smile ...

Sasuke wanted just for Naruto to be safe .

After few minutes of silence Sasuke took a deep breath ... And bended over to kiss Naruto on the lips .

Sudenly he felt a small movement .

Sasuke jumped out of his seat and looked at his lover .

' _Did Naruto just move ? ' _

" ...Ugh... " came a small sound from Narutos lips . The dobe turned his head to the other side and sighted . His eyelids started to tremble .

' _Naruto is moving ! ' _Sasuke shouted to himself .

' _He is moving ! '_

This meant he will see those beautiful eyes again !

This meant that everything will be okay , even if Naruto forgot who he was , forgot everything about the time they were together ... that didn't scare Sasuke at all , that only meant that he and Naruto will start over , everything from the beginning , everything will be new . A fresh start ... No more pain .

So Sasuke took a deep breath .

" Naruto, please open your eyes . " he whispered to Naruto's ear . " Please , **come back to me** . "

Naruto moved a little more when he started to open his eyes .

Sasuke thought that he's going to stop breathing .

Those eyes , those beautiful sky blue eyes looked at Sasuke , those eyes pierced trough him . But Sasuke saw something more in them . They were lost ...

" Naruto ... How- " Sasuke was cut of .

" Sa – su – ke ? " she whispered . He looked so weak .

" Naruto !" Sasuke shouted out of joy . _'He remembers ! He didn't forget ! '_

" Sasuke ... what –"

" It's okay . You're safe now . " Sasuke smiled to Naruto and gave a small kiss on the lips .

Naruto blushed and Sasuke thought that that was a bit weird but sweet at the same time .

"Sasuke , there's one problem ..." Naruto tried to sit , of course Sasuke was there to help , when he was sited he looked around .

"...yeah ?"

"Why am I in the hospital ?" Naruto turned to look at the raven .

Sasuke shivered .

"You don't remember what happened at the party ?"Sasuke asked .

"What party ?" Naruto looked confused .

" Naruto what's the last thing you remember ? " Sasuke asked unsure of what he should do .

" We – we were on our first date , on that mountain and you drove me home and I remember Sai and you punched him or something ... ugh ... that's all . "

"Naruto ... you see ..."

Sasuke didn't know what to do , should he tell Naruto or should he stay silent and talk about this whit Tsunade ...

' _Shit ! Tsunade ! I forgot ! ' _

" Naruto wait here , I'm going to call the doctors . "

" It's not like I can move , teme . " Naruto pouted and looked at the window . Sasuke only smiled and left .

Naruto's POV

' _What happened ? Why am I here ? Did something happened after our date ? ' _

" Ugh ... "

" why don't i remember ... " I slowly looked around the room again . _' wait isn't this the hospital where Tsunade works ? '_

" ... aaaah ... " _' pain ? whats going on ? '_

I took my blanked of and saw bandages around my chest area . Then I felt a bit dizzy , I laid on the bed again and touched my own head , then I understood ... _' I hit my head ! that's why I don't remember ! '_

'_How much did I forgot ? About what party was Sasuke talking ? Wait ! What about Sai ? '_

"ugh ! Stop talking to yourself ! "

I squeezed my eyes a bit because of the pain my head was giving me . I looked at the ceilings . _' White ? Why everything in the hospital is white ? '_

Normal POV.

Naruto was laying on the bed , squeezing his eyes . His head was pounding .

He didn't even notice how two figures walked in the room .

" Naruto , what's wrong ? " a female voice asked .

" M- my head ... hurts ... l-like hell ." Naruto whispered . The pain was unbearable .

" aaaaah ! " Naruto screamed . He was crushing the blanked , when he felt a strong arm stoking his cheek .

" Naruto ... " the voice belonged to Sasuke . " wait for the medicine to take effect . You'll feel better soon , I promise . " He spoke calmly .

After few minutes of agony Nauto calmed down . He opened his eyes and saw nothing else but Sasukes face , he was so close .

" Do you feel better ? " even thought his face had no emotions , Naruto knew better .

" I feel fine teme ! " Naruto smiled .

" Good 'sight' "

" Naruto , please tell me , do you know who I am ? " Tsunade asked .

Naruto turned to look at Tsunade .  
" Of course Granny ! " he shouted and gave another big smile .

"Good . Sasuke I will leave this to you , if you need anything else , you know where to find me . " after those words Tsunade turned around and started to walk near the doors .

" And Naruto . I'm happy your awake ." She whispered and left not waiting for a reply .

When the doors closed , there was a deadly silence in the room .

As you guest Naruto looked confused .

" Naruto , there is something i need to tell you . "

" How much did i forgot ? " Naruto asked .

" Well ... a lot . "

"How much is a lot ? " Naruto turned to look at Sasuke .

" Few years . "

" Sasuke ! Stop ! " Naruto was on the verge of tears . " Just tell me already ! "

" Naruto . Our first date was five years ago . "

" What ? " Naruto shivered .

" Naruto , yesterday was your birthday , there was a party and ... um ... you were shot . "

" Wh-who shot me ? " Naruto was trembling really badly right now . He lost five years ... five years of memories .

" Your ex . " Sasuke answered simply .

" What ? "

" I'm saying the man that shot you Naruto , was Sai . "

_Well Here you go !_

_Chapter five FINISHED ! YaY _

_This chapter is LONGER !_

_I'm so proud_ !

_and I'm so tired_ o(╥﹏╥)o

_Please tell me what you think ! _

SEE YA !

1KEYFUN


	6. SOPA IS BACK (not a chapter - sorry)

I found this out from an author of a story!

In is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer and saw that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it effect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I an exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This effect us all and we can not let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . by Text-Enhance" id="_GPLITA_0" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=VVM6NDI3MDc6MTg6d2FzaGluZ3RvbnBvc3Q6MWMyYzAyMWMwZj Q5NGM5NWU1NjlkODFjZGU4ZjQyN2I6ei0xMzU2LTE3MDYxNjp3 d3cuZmFuZmljdGlvbi5uZXQ6NTYzOTI6YWMwNmFjNDdmN2I4ND Y4MTZhMDMyMWEyZDg2NTllYjI6MTM3NzY0NzMzMTUyMg"washi ngtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell you friend, have they spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not by Text-Enhance" id="_GPLITA_1" style="text-decoration: underline;" href="#" in_rurl=" click?v=VVM6NDgzNTY6MTg5Om1ha2luZyBtb25leTpiMDFjYmI3ZTZiZT I4YTJmZjU4MjRhY2EzMjlkYjM4Mjp6LTEzNTYtMTcwNjE2Ond3 dy5mYW5maWN0aW9uLm5ldDo5MjY3NzpkZmFlZDE0ZDNhZDRjZG NmMzc0MDU2ZjYzY2I4ZmRjMjoxMzc3NjQ3MzMxNTIy"making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. but we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before lets do it again come lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
